1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a development device and an image formation apparatus, and is applicable, for example, to an electrophotographic printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a development device used in an electrophotographic image formation apparatus (printer), an electric-charge roller as an electric-charge member electrically charges a photoconductor drum as an electrostatic latent image carrier; a light-emitting diode (LED) as an exposure member writes an electrostatic latent image onto the photoconductor drum; a development roller as a developer carrier develops the electrostatic latent image using a toner (developer); and a toner recovery member recovers toner remaining on the photoconductor drum after the transfer.
Furthermore, like an electrophotographic image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-39628, a conventional electrophotographic image formation apparatus includes two supply rollers in the same shape as developer supply members. Along with including the two supply rollers, the image formation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-39628 prevents the print density from varying between the preceding and succeeding halves of the print surface of a print sheet, and accordingly brings about effects such as the prevention of the formation of density steps in the print image.